


meetings

by unknxwn



Series: an angel and a devil (or something like that) [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknxwn/pseuds/unknxwn
Summary: pepper and tony first meet.





	meetings

her golden red hair shone in the sunlight. reflected around the room. if she was in white, she would look like an angel. golden red hair, freckles, blue eyes, tall and slender. viginia potts. she wasn't well known at all. however, she did work for the most prominent buisnessmen. tony stark.

she stood outside his door, a bunch of files in hand. apparently stark industries was in debt.

_and a fucking lot of it_ she thought.

taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. she'd seen him around, of course she had, but she'd never met with him face to face.

"come in" came a grumbled reply.

_calm down, viginia, it's only tony stark. it's not like you've never seen him before. _

she opened the door, squinting. his office was practically a big window.

"what do you want?" he asked, not looking up from his phone.

_couldn't you be a bit politer?_

"uhh there's an issue-"

"wait first of all who are you?" he interrupted finally looking up.

_of course he doesn't know who i am. _"virginia potts. i'm from finance" she answered, a bored expression on her face.

"i'm gonna call you pepper."

_wait what!? the man has only just met me properly and he's already giving me nicknames. the audacity of some people_.

"yeah well ok. well according to these calculations, you're three billion dollars in debt."

he perked up, a mix of shock and confusion on his face.

"what. that's not possible."

she sighed slightly, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"well apparently you are. so i suggest" she walked forward and placed her files on his desk, "that you take a look at these and see what went wrong."

he narrowed his eyes, nodding slightly.

virginia turned to leave. he eyed her, watching, waiting.

"i like you pepper. in fact, i like you enough that i'm gonna give you a promotion. triple the salary you are on now, and you are my personal assisstant. sound like a deal?"

she turned on her heel, facing him again. "and why would i want to do that?" she asked. "well you get more money, get to be with me whenever and you seem like you can handle me" he pointed at himself.

she looked at him closer. dark brown hair, slightly curly at the ends; chocolate brown eyes, clearly in shape and wearing a clearly thrown together at 9am this morning suit. he almost looked devilish. he looked like everything she wanted, she needed, and more. she sneered slightly.

"very well, mr stark, but i've heard of your reputation. try anything and i will stab you with my heels." she almost spat.

he looked amused. he pointed at her. "you. i like you. you're feisty, you stand up to me. not many do that. matches the nickname i just gave you. yes. pepper suits you very well."

_ he doesn't mention that his other personal assisstants have lasted barely a week does he? well, i'll show you stark. _

"well, thanks i guess. you should probably get back to work now, stark." she left.

_i am not falling in love with my boss. that is too cliche and it isn't gonna happen to me._

**10 years later**

"with you it's like dog years. i mean its like the presidency-"

she was cut off by his lips slamming into hers. she froze for a second, then kissed back. the feel of his lips on hers. she knew she loved him.

they broke apart.

"weird." he looked at her, smirking slightly.

her hand lay on his chest.

"no tony it's not weird."

they leaned in again.

"i think it was weird. you two look like two seals fighting over a grape."

they both turned towards rhodey. the rest of the conversation between tony and rhodey was a blurr to pepper.

she saw rhodey flying off into the sky with tony's suit. tony turned towards her, looking at her expectantly.

"lets go and talk, tony." she said after a few seconds.

he kicked open a hatch in the roof. "wait tony. how far is it back to the mansion?"

"pep we are in new york. it would be a couple hours-"

"do you have a spare suit here?" he looked at her, eyes wide in shock.

"y-yeah but..."

"well let's go get it. we will fly back to malibu together."

**a couple hours later**

he landed nice and smoothly. she wobbled slightly. his hands found their way to her waist to steady her.

the robots worked at getting the suits of off them. when they were done, tony held out his hand and pepper took it, smiling slightly.

they walked out of the workshop. pepper dragged tony upstairs into his room.

"sir would you like me to turn private mode on" jarvis piped up.

tony scowled. "no. shut up jarvis."

he looked over to pepper. "what did you wanna talk about?"

"us. what this all means."

he looked her in the eyes and simply said "i love you pep. probably always have done."

she tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"you've always stayed by me. and i've done some pretty crazy shit over the years. your my best friend. and you know i have like three friends." he looked up and smiled sadly.

she snaked her arms under his armpits and held him tight.

_ that's all i need tony. that's it. i can show myself to you._

"i love you too tony." she mumbled into his neck.

he wrapped his arms around her waist.

he pushed her away slightly and placed his lips on hers. she kissed him back, soft and light, so unlike the one on the roof. he pulled away.

"i love you pep." she looked at him lovingly.

"i love you too tony."

he lay down on the bed. she lay down after him, her head resting on his chest. he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. she curled up into him. they drifted into sleep peacefully.


End file.
